custombioniclesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Disholahk
WELCOME TO BIO-MASTERS WIKI!! Witaj Dyzio na Bio-Masters. ;D Pamiętaj tylko, żeby przestrzegać Regulaminu to będziesz mógł tu zostać. - Kostex (czyt. kostek) będę próbował najlepiej :) Dyzio z Kaczora Donalda XD XD XD XD XD Disholahk I dzięki za poprawę tych statystyk. Teraz będę wiedział Disholahk --Kadinnui 20:14, 27 sty 2009 (UTC) Witam Cię i proszę o jedną rzecz: na każdej swojej stronie (oprócz strony użytkownika), podpisuj się. Z góry dzięki. Hej, czytałem twoje plany i chcę powiedziec, że Mutran już istnieje. To tyle. Myrycin, destruktor spamu. (Dyskusja) 14:10, 19 lut 2009 (UTC) Po prostu przedłużyłem ich historię >:D ty też tak zrobiłeś z Macku, Tamaru itd., czyż nie? -Disholahk (dyskusja) 09:55, 28 lut 2009 (UTC) Erm... Nie wiem dokładnie, co to znaczy "zwyczajne i zmyślone MOCe"... Wyjaśnisz? ;] --Rufus(Moja dyskusja) 19:04, 20 mar 2009 (UTC) ,,zwyczajne" czyli normalne sety >.< -Disholahk (talk) 19:05, 20 mar 2009 (UTC) Nie łapię... Skłądasz sety?! x/ Nielogiczne... --Rufus(Moja dyskusja) 19:23, 20 mar 2009 (UTC) Czy chcesz grać w pierwszą grę "Islands & Rahi" ? Zachęcam. Grafika:Warox11.gif Dobra... -Disholahk 13:22, 4 kwi 2009 (UTC) Wejdź na wikię wtp.Zobacz co zrobiłem.-Kilek,władca Voroxów 12:50, 5 kwi 2009 (UTC) Dicio może być jedna z moich postaci pilotem statku z BioCraft ? Jak tak to Imię: Kunatis w statku "czarny IX". Grafika:Warox11.gif Zgoda. -Disholahk 17:01, 5 kwi 2009 (UTC) A mogą być w BioCraft dwie postacie Kanu w Czerwony III i Hahli w Niebieski I. Hahli Zgoda. -Disholahk 18:07, 9 kwi 2009 (UTC) Jesteś adminem na Star Wars era. Kiedy zaczniesz coś robić ? Warox 13:45, 16 kwi 2009 (UTC) Nie. User:Hahli5656 Chciałbym się zapisać do Bio-Craft xP Imię - Khizian. "Zajęcie" - tajny pilot myśliwca separatystycznej tajnej organizacji (myśliwiec niewykrywalny przez radar). Na rasach się nie znam, ale taka w miarę bardziej ludzka. Zbroja jak u klona w SW, ale ciemnoszara. Broń - jeśli możliwe, to pistolet laserowy (blaster) i minimaszynowy blaster (jak MP5/SMG). Jak się nie da, to jak najbardziej podobne to opisu. -Kostex Już jestem zarejestrowany. :) Warox 12:49, 23 kwi 2009 (UTC) Ja tylko sprawdzam podarunek od ciebie xD --<span style="Font-family: Arial; font-size: 18px; color: red; background: black; border: red double 2px; padding: 2px; -moz-border-radius-topright: 8px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 2px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 0px"& 11:24, 16 lip 2009 (UTC) Kostex - ktoś się nie dokońca postarał... Tylko nie liszu...Podoba, podoba. Ale twój niezbyt, bo ma zueee biopedyczne ramki!--RasKostex 10:22, 21 lip 2009 (UTC) Można się jeszcze dopisac. jeśli tak to jasię dopisuje do tego biocraft.Świrunni 15:07, 6 sie 2009 (UTC) Jasne, jasne. Będzie limit czasu aż myśliwce będą zajęte... -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 17:05, 6 sie 2009 (UTC) Mogę dołączyć do tych statków z BioCraft? Jeżeli tak to będę w Zielony I a nazwa mnie to Gresh. Gresiu Nie drzyj się! Kosteg - Obczaj to xD: thumb|300px|left|Diszolajk krzyczeć Disio, pomożesz mi?Świrunni 13:51, 21 sie 2009 (UTC) Mama klopot z tobelkami do miejsc, patrzę na inne strony jak są zrobionę te tabelki no i nie mogę stworzyć tabelki do planety.Świrunni 16:33, 21 sie 2009 (UTC) D= Uno: Jakim kosteksem! Dos: Potyczki? Ze mną? Tres: Będzie filmik o pigfuckerze :D Quatro: Rumba, SI! Tratatatata, rumba, ko! -Kost Możesz wejść na SWe i pomuc mi ze stroną "Niram", bo coś mi nie wyszło. Disio,kumplu.Mogę wystąpić w tym BioCraft?Proszę!--DARNOK 2 17:18, lis 3, 2009 (UTC) Ja też chcę wystąpić Biocraft. a poza tym jeśli dalej nie wiesz jak ściągnąc filmiki z Youtube to pobierz sobie Youtube Dowoalnder. D.O.M.I. nick 21:23, lis 10, 2009 (UTC) To się dopiszcie, bo ja nie wiem w jakich myśliwcach... -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 19:18, lis 11, 2009 (UTC) Sam jesteś spamerem.I już nie plagiatuję.-Gormifan To czemu mówi o sobie w trzeciej osobie? I jak się z nią kontaktować?- The New Lewa, the air is back Ok, dzięki.- The New Lewa, the air is back W sprawie... W sprawie "obrazka" - ma on się nazywać Plik:wiki.jpg, czy jakoś inaczej? - Gresh250 czy możesz mi powiedzieć jak Kośka zrobiło to że gdy piszesz w kolorach "Powietrze" to koloruje szablon na zielono, bo będzie mi to potrzebne do dwóch kolorów w szablonie na moją wiki. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicles/pl/images/2/2b/Warox11.gif 09:07, sie 25, 2010 (UTC) Już wiem jak to jest zrobione, trzeba użyć "szablon:switch1" czy jakoś tak i wtedy np.lód|white. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicles/pl/images/2/2b/Warox11.gif 09:46, sie 25, 2010 (UTC) Wiem, że podobnie jak ja lubisz SC, dlatego mam propozycję. Cz chcesz razem ze mną stworzyć fanowską wikię właśnie o SC ? Mam jeszcze drugą sprawę czy mogę stworzyć tu na BM swoje opowiadania o SC, pytam bo ty stworzyłeś Biocraft a nie chę potem żebyś uwarzał że zabieram pomysły lub coś.http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicles/pl/images/5/55/Warox_podpis.png 15:29, paź 19, 2010 (UTC)